So, This is The Rabbit?
by Hi5Otaku
Summary: Bilbo wakes up one day to the company all staring down at him. To his surprise, a set of fluffy bunny ears and a puffy bunny tail are now apart of him thanks to a clumsy wizard. Bilbo freaks and Thorin can't keep his hands off him. Some smut and a forceful Thorin!
1. Chapter 1

"Bilbo!"

Bilbo crinkled his nose slightly aggravated still refusing to wake up from his slumber.

"Oh my gods!Bilbo What happened to you?!"

Grunting over the loss of his rest, Bilbo cracked his eyes open. The sun light burned his eyes at first but it was soon blocked by the worried face of Thorin.

"Bilbo can you hear me?!" Throin screamed a little to loud for Bilbo's just awaking ears.

"Gandalf!I thought you said the strike wouldn't affect him!"

Bilbo furrowed his eye brows, his vision clearer now. The company hovered over him all with eyes of fear and curiosity. Bilbo sat up on his forearms.

" What has gotten everyone so excited?Give me space will you?!"He yelled practically kicking Ori in the knee.

"Maybe you are just seeing things." Gandalf said walking through the circle of dwarfs. As soon as he locked eyes with The confused Hobbit Gandalf's eyes widened. Bilbo swallowed hard, The great Gandalf was at unease, this couldn't mean anything good.

"Now wait just a minute! Why is everyone so wound up about?!" Bilbo yelled scrambling to his feet, he tipped over slightly before gaining his balance back. _"Odd,very odd.." _he thought to himself.

Kili stepped in front of him snickering to his brother before he looked at Bilbo.

"Master Boggings you seem to have grown...attachments atop your head."

"Attachments?" Bilbo questioned easing his hands ontop of his head. He gasped as he caught hold of something furry. He squeezed the attachments and winced as he realized he could feel the pain generated by the squeezed.

"What? Whats going on?" Bilbo asked, his voice breaking a little.

"Here laddie, see for yourself." Bofur handed Bilbo a hand mirror from out of his bag. Bilbo screamed staring horrified at his reflection. Ears! Fluffy brown rabbit ears lay on each side of his head.

"OH MY!OH NO,NO,NO. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?GANDALF WHAT HAPPENED?"Gandalf chuckled lightly at the angered Hobbit.

"Yesterday, I dropped my staff and you just happened to be in the way. When it hit you it glowed and you fainted.I was sure when it hit you it did no damage, I see now I was wrong."  
Gandalf explained, a smile spread across his face as he continued ."Although, the ears do suit you."

Bilbo was panicking now, panting as if he had been without water for weeks.

"SUIT ME?EARS GANDALF EARS!I HAVE RABBIT EARS ATOP MY HEAD!" Bilbo's vision begin to haze now as he anger fumed.

"That's not the only thing you have! Look everyone! He has a fluffy tail!" Fili laughed yanking at the puff ball sticking out of the back of Bilbo's trousers. Bilbo looked back just as everyone had. That had been enough for him.

"Pff,nope" Bilbo's vision finally blurred over as he fainted back into Fili's arms. The once laughing group of dwarf's ;and one wizard, had now fallen silent .

"Well now,We have a problem in our hands now don't we?" Fili commented staring at the energy diminished Hobbit .

Bilbo opened his eyes slowly,grunting as he sat up. He was back on his bed roll,The sun had begun to dip down beneath the trees. Bilbo smiled to himself. "It was only a dream, oh how awful it was." He whispered looking around. Everything seemed in place but the lack of Dwarf's that usually crowed around him. They had to be near, who would have put him down back into his former spot if they weren't?

"Bilbo, your awake!" An excited voice called. Kili came into view soon after, holding two steaming bowls in each hand. He joined Bilbo on the ground beside him.

"I'm glad your here Kili, where are all the others?" Bilbo questioned taking one of the steaming bowls of soup. He scooped up a spoon full of soup and blew on it before putting it in his moth,moaning at the refreshing taste of the hot soup.

"They've gone ahead to scope out the upcoming journey, you seem completely fine considering your... condition." Kili eyed down the Hobbit.

"Condition?" Bilbo questioned

"You're fluffy Bunny ears." Kili chuckled grazing his hand over the folded bunny ear. Bilbo whimpered under kili's touch. Kili breathe in deep taking in the awkward sound that Bilbo just made.

"Bunny...you mean i still-?It wasn't a-?" Bilbo gritted his teeth reaching up to touch the Fluffy ears. "Damnit."He mumbled. "Oh Kili why does it have to be me with this awful curse?!I'll never trust wizards again!" He said palming his face.

"Now Bilbo don't be dramatic, the ears and tail suit you well and Gandalf is off to find out how to fix you so don't worry." Kili rapped his arm around Bilbo's neck and pulled him into his chest. As if on Que, Fili rushed back into the camp grounds nearly out of breath he spoke.

"Bilbo!Kili!We have returned with awful news"

"What is it?"Bilbo asked standing up as Kili did.

"The path ahead is lost in a high rising river, Rain is approaching and we will most likely be delayed two days." Throin added, locking eyes with Bilbo He added,

"But not short from here there are cottages, maybe an abandon Human small village of sort. It shall provide us shelter until a different route is discovered."

Bilbo sighed happily. _Delightful! _ He thought. _I can finally get a bath!_

_###_

The Cottages were not as Bilbo hopped. There were five of them, all molding and broken in a rows of three. Vines covered most of the out lines of the forgotten homes. They weren't lovely but it would be nice to sleep somewhere other than ground. Ah, a wooded floor sounded amazing. Fili elbowed Kili drawing his attention to Bilbo's hindquarters. The small puff ball peeking out of Bilbo's clothing shook rapidity back and forwards with excitement.

"How cute." Kili whispered biting his lower lip.

"Man i'd like to get my hands on that." Fili whispered reaching his hands slowly to grab hold of Bilbo's tail. His hand was interrupted suddenly by Thorin's stern grip. He stared fiercely at the two.

"Sorry." Fili laughed nervously.

"Well." Fili stated loudly walking ahead of the group. "Lets settle in shall we?"

Sleeping arrangements were decided rather quickly ,Dwalin ,Balin in one cot, Bifur ,Bofur, Bombur in the other,Nori, Ori, Oin in the next, Fili and Kili in another and finally Bilbo and Thorin in the last. Each Dwarf settled in there cots comfortably. Fili, Kili,Bilbo and Thorin were among the last to get unpacked and prepare to enter there cots.

"Ah, i'm so excited to finally sleep somewhere other than the dirty ground!" Bilbo squealed hugging the bed roll in his hands tight against his chest. The bath was delightful and tonight they were sleeping some where with out dirt! It couldn't get any better! The small puff ball peeking out of Bilbo's clothes shook back and forwards rapidly once again catching Fili and Kili's attention.

"Why does Thorin get to share a cot with the Rabbit?" Kili snorted angrily putting the pack on his back. Fili smiled as Thorin motioned Bilbo to their cot.

"Is that really a mystery?" Fili replied heading to his cot, Kili fallowed not dropping eye contact with Bilbo's puff ball.

Bilbo threw his bed roll out onto the floor sighing happily as he hopped face down onto it. Thorin smiled laying his bed roll practically on top of Bilbo's.

"Get as comfortable as you can these few days, soon we will find another path and continue on our way." Thorin added laying down on his back.

"Hopefully Gandalf will return soon with a antidote of some kind for my poor state. I hope I do not have to carry on for the rest of the world to see me like this." Bilbo grunted burring his face into the covers. Thorin glanced over at the frustrated hobbit. Bilbo's ears were twitching slowly and so was his tail. Thorin lean onto his side to licked his lips. Bilbo was already ridiculously attractive beyond belief but now, now those ears and tail made him irresistible and Thorin was not gonna allow himself to waist the perfect opportunity. Wasting no time, Thorin placed his hand on Bilbo's upper back and slid it down fallowing Bilbo's natural curve,stopped at the puff ball of a tail.

"I rather like the additions to your look."Throin said rubbing the fur through his fingers. Bilbo hummed at the pleasant feeling.

"Thorin, don't play with that." Bilbo added moving his hips away from Thorin causing the sensation to stop. Thorin smiled pulling the small hips of the Hobbit back over to him and began rubbing the tail once more, this time rougher.

"Thorin what are you-" Bilbo was cut off by Throin tongue rubbing against his neck. He paused giving just enough time for goose bumps to cover the trail then placed small kisses back over the spot.

"I've been waiting for this." Thorin whispered into Bilbo's neck. He yanked gently at the tail pulling a quick moan from Bilbo.

"Thorin, t-this is embarrassing." Bilbo chocked out weakly protesting.

"Everyone is settling into there cots, they have no need to disturb us." Thorin assured, he lowered his hands grabbing a firm hold on Bilbo's arse. Bilbo let out a quick moan.

"Let me." Thorin pleaded, being rewarded with a nod from the hobbit who's face was still buried deep with in the bed roll. Thorin smiled in Bilbo's neck reaching his hands down Bilbo's trousers. Bilbo member was already hard and dripping when Thorin grabbed hold of him, he'd barely touched it before Bilbo started to whimper in pleasure, encouraging Throin to stroke faster.

"Oh Bilbo you have no idea how much I've wanted to touch you like this, My sweet Little bunny." Thorin teased removing Bilbo's trousers reviling Bilbo's pale arse. Biting at Bilbo's neck once more, Thorin rocked back onto his knees pulling Bilbo's hips along with him so that the dazed Hobbit's arse was in the air and his face stayed hidden within the sheets. Thorin grinned sitting still for a moment taking in the site he's been praying for since those ears and tail appeared on the petite male.

"Tell me, Rabbit." Throin asked spreading apart the Bilbo's legs."Have you done anything like this before?" He asked placing a rough kiss just below Bilbo's tail. "No" Bilbo mumbled as Thorin trailed kisses down to Bilbo's entrance.

"Well then, this is a treat now isn't it?" Throin said licking the small pink hole. Bilbo shift upwards in surprise but Thorin pulled his hips back and slid his tongue inside. Pleasure ripped through out the small Hobbit as he wailed out.

"Thorin wait I can't" He whispered in protest even so he pushed back against Thorin's tongue. Throin couldn't help but giggle as he stuck his tongue in further. Another loud moan rolled out of Bilbo's mouth. Certain that Bilbo would no longer fight him of, he pulled back allowing Bilbo collapse onto the floor. Throin bit his lip as he said "What a sight to be hold." He leaned down biting at the furry ears atop Bilbo's head. Bilbo squeaked, It was painful but felt nothing short of amazing.

"Talk to me, tell me what you desire, my dearest Rabbit." Thorin whispered between the nibbles. Bilbo couldn't think. His prick throbbed against his stomach beneath him , he needed to be touched, bitten, rubbed, he needed everything that could be offered and then some. It took a few muffled whimpers before Bilbo spoke.

"I-I need you,-please fuck me." He yelled. Thorin froze taken aback by Bilbo's straight forwardness. He chuckled nibbling harder on the bunny ear.

" I have no intention on being gentle, you are aware of this?" He asked.

Chills rushed through Bilbo's body. Never, never had he though he'd be submitting to another male in this matter, especially to the great King under the mountain. All thought was stolen from him as Thorin grind up against his arse.

Bilbo meant to say more, he meant to pour out his heart to Thorin. He wanted to tell him how he use to think about him every moment of the day, how when they travel the roads, he'd walk just a smidge behind him so he could stare at him without anyone noticing. All he could do was whisper helplessly "Yes" Thorin smiled, that was all he released the Hobbit's hips for only a moment. "Stay" he demanded as he unlatched his trousers and yanking them down. Bilbo swallowed hard as he peeked over his shoulder at Thorin's prick. It was bigger than he imagined. Hair lined around his thick veiny shaft that lead to a nice deep pink head. Thorin leaned down planting a rough kiss on Bilbo's lips.

"We have no oils" Bilbo groaned.

"well" Thorin whispered placing two fingers into Bilbo's mouth. "This will have to do" He teased reclaiming his fingers. Guiding Bilbo's thighs apart with his knee,Thorin placed a finger against Bilbo's entrance. Bilbo gasped at the touch.

"Thorin wait I-"

"Bilbo, no speaking."

"But Throin I need to tell you something!"

Thorin smirked. "Then speak to me while I am inside you." With that Thorin pushed the finger in. Bilbo yelped at the sudden feeling as pleasure spread over his body.

"As you were saying?"Thorin teased moving his finger in and out in a study pace.

"I,Oh fuck." Bilbo sighed feeling himself getting lost in the slight pain and pleasure.

"Are you going to continue?"Thorin teased adding another finger. Bilbo rolled his eyes as his body reacted to the increasing pleasure. He wasn't sure he could keep a straight mind much longer.

"I,uhhh, I"

Throin added yet another finger canceling out all the thought process. Throin chuckled silently watching Bilbo come undone in front of him, yet he needed more. He removed his fingers and gave Bilbo's Arse a firm slap.

"OW, what was that for?!"Bilbo argued looking over his shoulder at Throin. Thorin licked his lips watching a red mark appear on the spot his hand had been. Not replying to Bilbo's question, he grabbed hold of the puffy tail pulling upwards and used his other hand to spread Bilbo's cheeks once more.

"I want you like this, exposed. Baring yourself to me. Is this what you want as well, My little Bunny?"

Bilbo breath quickened as he replied. "Oh gods Thorin just do it!"

That was enough for Throin, he placed his prick against Bilbo's opening, breathing out a heavy breath, he pushed in. Bilbo cried out in pain. He had not been prepared for this, the mixture of pain and pleasure shot through his body so quickly his brain could not process it. Thorin indeed kept to his promise of discarding any mercy on the fragile Hobbit. He pulled on the tail harder as his thrusts sharpened. Each hard thrust dragging a mewl from Bilbo. Bilbo's head spun as the pleasure over took the pain,it was almost like magic,it took over his body weakling his muscles, turning his body mind into mush so quickly.

"Your so, tight, i can barley move." Throin commented and reached out to grab Bilbo's bunny ears and pulling Bilbo's head off the ground while still pulling on his tail.

"It hurts, it hurts it hurts"Bilbo mumbled, his throat stretched to tightly upwards for him to speak louder.

"I know, isn't it wonderful." Throin replied Biting his lip as he pound into Bilbo harder and faster. He felt the pleasure building up inside of him, he was getting closer to finishing.

"Thorin, Thorin, please." Bilbo begged feeling himself getting close miraculously without even being touched. Throin understood Bilbo's plea and pulled Bilbo's head up towards him until Bilbo's back was against Thorin's stomach. Letting go of his tail and ears Thorin used one hand to wrap around Bilbo's stomach to hold him still and the other to grab hold of his jaw and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Bilbo's eyes teared up as they closed to melt into the kiss.

"I'm,I'm gonna" Bilbo stammered against his lovers lips, but was interrupted by a violent orgasm, spilling his seed on his bed roll below him. Throin growled feeling Bilbo tightening around him. Losing himself, Throin let go spilling inside of Bilbo.

"Thorin, I,I" Bilbo whispered out of breath. Throin let go of Bilbo allowing him to fall face first onto the bed roll. Soon after Thorin fell beside him breathed heavily.

"You are amazing."Thorin complimented rolling over and hooked his arm around Bilbo's shoulders.

"Thank you, your not bad yourself."Bilbo said between breaths. "i need to tell you-"

"Not now, my little bunny. Sleep now." Thorin said kissing Bilbo once more. Bilbo grunted annoyed.

"What is it rabbit? Thorin teased nearly asleep.

"I love you" Bilbo whispered adjusting himself to rest up against Thorin's chest.

"I love you too, my little bunny, now sleep or i'll have to give you another pounding" Thorin teased Kissing Bilbo's forehead.

"Yes, my king" Bilbo replied drifting off to sleep as well.

**Anther's Note**

I'm writing Easter smut at 12:04 at night...so Happy Easter you guys! I hope you enjoyed my attempt at bunny smut and I hope you enjoy your Easter. Hiding eggs and such. I'll be in my room alone drawing eggs on my wall because my family lives so far away, but that's cool.

Much love to all of you!I hope to keep writing for your enjoyment!


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo opened his eyes slowly, inhaling slowly before completely opening was alone rapped up in his bed roll. Images of last night flashed through his head as he sat up in shock. He was with Thorin,he kissed him and felt him inside him and he was in fact still completely undressed as well. He chuckled to himself as he scrambled to find his trousers. He couldn't help but to smile at the pleasant thoughts that clouded his mind. Did this mean they were courting now?God he hoped it did. Once dressed properly and packed, Bilbo stepped outside the cot. All the dwarfs had nearly finished loading up the ponies and preparing for departure. Kili was the first to catch site of Bilbo. He smiled settling his pack on the pony before waving Bilbo over to him. Bilbo cleared his throat before walking over to the dwarf.

"Morning Bilbo, master Rabbit."Kili teased. Choosing to ignore the teasing, Bilbo continued .

"Where is Thorin?" He questioned. Hesitantly, kili looked over to the left of him. Bilbo fallowed his gaze and surely there was Throin way ahead of the rest packing his belongings on top of the pony. Taking another breath to keep in his excitement he walked over to Throin.

"Good Morning." Bilbo said sounding rather chipper. Thorin smiled as he laid eyes on The The Hobbit.

"Good Morning, Did you sleep well?" Smiling shyly Bilbo glanced down at his feet.

"You should know." He flirted. Thorin chuckled nodding in agreement. A moment of silence passed between the two before Thorin spoke.

"I, enjoyed your company, I would hope it would happen again." He said lowering his voice. Bilbo beamed, maybe Thorin did feel the same as he. Bilboopen his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a sudden tug on His bunny ears.

"I caught a Big one!" The voice called,no one other than Kili.

"I Think he'd serve for a great dinner for all of us!" Fili joked walking over and poking Bilbo's cheek.

"Oh confound it! let me go!" Bilbo argued yanking his ears back from Kili's grasp.

"FIli, Kili! Have you lost your scenes?! Return to your ponies we will be taking our leave now!" Thorin roared.

"Yes, Uncle." Fili and Kili replied in sync before walking off to there ponies.

####

Fili bumped up against Kili's shoulder as they reached there ponies. "Uncles got a firm grip on Bilbo doesn't he?Do you think something happened last night?" Fili questioned hopping back on his pony. Kili shivered mounting on his pony as well.

"I sure hope not." Kili whispered. "Are you sure you want him Kili?" Fili asked reaching over laying his hand on his brothers shoulder, grinning like a maniac. Kili barked a laugh laying his hand on fili's shoulder to bring their foreheads together.

"I'm just as sure as you are brother, after all you were the one to suggest we go after I don't see why I have to do all theflirting." Kili mumbled breaking the hold they had on each other.

"Simple."Fili said kicking his pony slightly to get it moving forward.

"Because you are the pretty dwarf, I am simply not enough to get his attention." Kili Huffed behind him astonished.

"Pretty Dwarf?!" He yelled a little to loud. Fili laughed speeding catch up with the fast moving company.

Just like many times before Bilbo rode sightly behind Thorin and Dwalin who mumbled to one another about the journey ahead of them. Bilbo sighed, His heart ached for Thorin in ways he was not quite use to. In All his years he has yet to feel these feelings. He;d heard squealing girls speaking of such an attachment back in the Shire during community arrangements but he'd never suspected he to would feel such a way. What happened last night just had to mean they were courting now, it made no sense for them not to.

"Hey laddie what are you thinking about so hard?" Bilbo looked over to see Bofur smiling over at him. Bilbo rubbed his hand over the horses main below him.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about me Bofur." Bilbo said not sounding to convincing. Bofur rode his horse closer to Bilbo's and he elbowed him.

"You know I know when you are not doing well, after all I am your-"

"Best friend , I am aware of that Bofur, I just feel like I am not obligated to speak of such a...delicate matter." Bilbo interrupted looking into Bofur's golden brown eyes. Bofur exhaled deeply.

"Oh, Bilbo you've told me many embarrassing things already, what is one more?" Bofur insisted. Bilbo rolled his eyes swallowing hard before he spoke.

"Well, last night. You know how Thoirn and I slept in the same cot?Things got quite...Intimate. " Bilbo spoke his cheeks glowing red.

Bofur widened his eyes. "Intimate? You mean, you mean you both..bonded?" Bofur asked whispering the last part. Bilbo bit his lip nodding excitedly.

"Thorin, who would have guessed!I never even thought he was capable of such things!How was it?!" Bilbo gasped, surprised at the sudden question. "Bofur!"

"What? I want to know how the Great King Under The Mountain handles his dirty business." Bilbo grunted unpleasantly before he spoke in a hushed voice. "He was...rough, very rough. He pulled and bit at my ears and tail so hard i thought he'd rip them off, He gave me no mercy."

Bofur smiled deviously. "Was he big?"

Bilbo nearly leaped off his pony."That's quite enough of this conversation Bofur!" He snapped ready to end the conversation.

"Alright Alright!" Bofur laughed "I'll leave it alone, though I must know, are you all courting?" Tingles snot through Bilbo as he smiled to himself.

"I would hope we are."

###

Night fell a pone the the company once more quicker than expected . Throin growled in frustration. "We will not stop for camp tonight, we have to keep going forward!" He called back.

"What?" Bilbo called riding up towards Thorin. "Excuse me, Thorin! But If i can recall correctly I was promised a bath a day ago!" Bilbo snapped. Thorin glared back at the Hobbit.

"Hold your tongue Bilbo, we continue on from here." Throin said kicking his pony a little to hard and it galloped forward further down the grassy path. Bilbo growled his bunny ears twitching in frustration. Soundlessly the company obeyed.

"Rabbit." A hushed voice called from behind him. Bilbo turned to look. Fili and Kili off there ponies motioned him over. Both smiling. Looking back at the company he realized none had noticed Bilbo's lack of fallowing. He smiled leaping from his pony and and leading it quickly over to the two young dwarfs.

"What are you two doing?" Bilbo whispered tying his pony's rein to the tree branch just as Kili and Fili had.

"It rained prior to this day remember? There's a place lake filled to the brim a few paces over, we could bath there." Fili whispered patting the space between Bilbo's bunny ears. Oh how he wanted to hold onto that precious brown hair while he took him as hard as he could. For now Fili let his hands fall to his side .

"Oh Marvelous, spectacular!" Bilbo whispered still afraid the company was close enough to hear. The three made there way off into the woods before another oprning was found. A wide lake stretched out in front of them boulders lined all around the calm waters. Bilbo smiled opening his mouth to thank the two boys once more, but they had already undressed themselves and hopped into the water.

"Come on Bilbo! You wanted a bath did you not?" Kili teased splashing water at Bilbo's feet.

"I'm coming, i'm coming!" Bilbo replied dropping his jacket, undoing his vest and shirt. He was nearly done with the last buttons on his shirt when he remembered all the marks that still remained on his chest, back and neck where Thorin's mouth had been. Maybe if he quickly undressed and dived beneath the two would not notice. He quickly finished undressing and while Fili and Kili were busy slashing each other Bilbo slid into the water. It was Warmer than expected even warmer further down. He dipped down underneath the water,letting it surround him before coming back to the surface.

"I didn't think a Rabbit could swim." Kili said inch's away from Bilbo's face. Bilbo nearly shouted as he stumbled back into a rock.

"Did I scare you?" Kili wondered scooting over closer to Bilbo. He grabbed Bilbo's shoulder pulling him close noticing the bruises that were around his neck.

"Did I do that?" He questioned worriedly. Embarrassed Bilbo snatched away from Kili's grip and cover the spot.

"No it wasn't you..."

"Then who did it?" Fili asked angrily popping up beside his brother. "I-it was, Thorin." His voice was just Below a whisper.

"THORIN? THORIN DID THIS TO YOU?!" Kili shouted cupping Bilbo's face in his lined Bilbo's face, he had never noticed how beautiful Kili's eyes were until now. Losing himself in kIli's gaze he muttered. "Yes,when we had sex." As soon as the words left his mouth, regret and embarrassment quickly took it's place.

"sex?" Kili repeated letting go of Bilbo's face.

"Uh,um, I mean."Bilbo shuddered trying to find a way out of the hole he'd dug himself into.

"You...You had sex with Thorin?'' Fili asked in disbelief "You let him?" Bilbo swallowed, no use of lying now.

"Yes, he had me last night, I, I wanted it." He whispered.

"Move Kili" Fili barked and Kili obeyed. Fili took Kili's place up close to Bilbo. He stared down at the hobbit, his bunny ears dripping water from the tips.

"Well it seems we are a little late for the party, but if you'd like you could have us right now." Fili flirted lifting Bilbo's chin to look at him. Bilbo nose twitched as he stared at the young prince. FIli was indeed a handsome dwarf ,how could Bilbo not notice earlier. that long blonde main, strong facial features and those dark blue eyes twinkling with desire. He loved Thorin, he really did, he couldn't, he really couldn't do this to Thorin. Fili gave him no time for him to reply. Gently, he pulled Bilbo into a kiss. Fili's lips were soft matching almost perfectly with Bilbo's. Fili dragged his tongue across Bilbo's lips,asking for permission to opened his mouth slightly enough for FIli to slip his tongue in. His mouth was warm and still slightly tasting of the soup they had earlier.

"Fili!" Kili whined patting his brother on the back impatiently. Reluctantly Fili pulled away . "Have at it brother." He said between breaths. Kili jumped on his opportunity crashing his lips into Bilbo's. It was quite apparent that Kili has had little experience with kissing. His kisses were sloppy and fast, slightly awkward but very pleasant. Kili's tongue invaded Bilbo's mouth searching every nook and cranny . Bilbo could feel Fili leaving kisses up his neck.

"Thorin may have beat us to the punch, but let us show you how good we can make you feel." Fili whispered, his breath dancing off Bilbo's neck. Kili pulled away from Bilbo slowly, a string of drool fallowed.

"What do you say Bilbo?" Kili whispered seductively.

This was a bad idea, such a bad idea to have at it with The kings heirs. But Bilbo's cock ached for them. "Someone,anyone, please touch me." He begged. Fili chuckled.

"You hear that Kili?" He mocked elbowing his brother playfully. Not taking his eyes off of Bilbo, Kili nodded biting his lips. Fili stood out of the water above the two. His erection was quite apparent, It was thick and pale unlike his uncles darker toned one. He grabbed Bilbo by the shoulders and pulled him up as well. "Fili?" Kili whined once more looking up at the two. Fili merely smiled positioning Bilbo in front of his younger brother. Bilbo's cock grazed the tip of KIli's nose.

"Take him into your mouth." Fili demanded pushing his member up against Bilbo's back and nibbling at his neck. Kili blushed as he took Bilbo into his mouth. Bilbo's knees gave in as pleasure shot through him. Fili rapped his arm around Bilbo's waist catching him before he fell.

"Whoa there 't give out now."Fili joked kissing The hobbit's cheek. Kili chocked as Bilbo's member jabbed at the back of his throat but quickly over came the feeling, shoving it further down his throat. Bilbo rolled his eyes his vision hazing as he stared down at the young dwarf doing his dirty work.

"Look how happy he is to have a prick in his mouth." Fili mumbled in Bilbo's ear.

"You have such a dirty mouth." Bilbo moaned, a wide smile appearing on his face as he thrust his hips forward, forcing his prick deeper into Kili's throat. Fili hummed in satisfaction. He felt himself throb against Bilbo's back side, tempted to bend the Hobbit over right now an take him violently but unfortunately he had to reframe, this was Kili's night. Fire began to willow up in Bilbo's stomach as he felt his end nearing.

"Kili I'm- Oh gods, I'm really close." He mumbled. His knees weakened once more nearly sliding out of FIli's grip. In one final groan, Bilbo released pouring his seed into the young dwarfs mouth.

"Well done Mr Baggins, well done. " Fili teased letting go of Bilbo and watched him sink back into the water. "Are you alright?" Kili asked pulling Bilbo out of the water into a sitting position.

"Yeah,yeah, yes I am. I just, that was amazing." He huffed out.

"Good." Kili said picking Bilbo into a kiss once more. "Wait wait." Bilbo breathed pulling away to look Kili in the eyes."You guys we need to get back to the company." He stumbled to his feet and hopped out the water in search of his clothes.

"The Company?!We'll be fine plus we are quite busy here!" Kili protested tugging at Bilbo's feet.

"He's right Kili, by now they would have noticed our disappearance by now." Fili added also hopping out of the water. Kili grunted joining the two out of the water.

"I'm sorry Kili,we have been gone to long and we have to get back back to Throin!" Bilbo worried wiggling on his trousers. Kili shivered hearing his uncles name come from his beloved Hobbit. Soon the three were back on there ponies riding quickly to catch up with the company. Bilbo's heart raced as they they fallowed the fresh tracks.

##### "

Bilbo, Fili and Kili where did they go?!" Throin shouted again at Nori. Nori shrugged a bit afraid of the infuriated King. "Does anyone know where they are?!" He shouted at the silent group. Bombur stepped forward raising his hand slightly.

" Last time I seen the three they were riding close to Bofur." Bofur jumped shooting Bombur a dangerous look. He had no time to deny Bombur's words. Throin was already in front of him staring him down. "Is this true?" Thorin questioned stepping closer to Bofur. He could feel Thorin's steaming breath on his face as he spoke.

"Aye, I seen them a little ways behind me but when I looked back again they were gone!I have no idea where they are!" Throin squinted his eyes at Bofur searching for the hint of a lie.

"There they are!" Dori shouted turning Throin's attention toward Fili, Kili and Bilbo riding up on their horses. They had only enough time to jump off their horse before Thorin were up to them. "Where have you all been?Have you forgotten the rules of this journey we all stay together unless told other wise,Fili!" Throin shouted grabbing Fili by the shirt and pulling him closer. Fili surprising kept his cool as Thoirncontinued. "Where have you all gone to?".

Fili cracked a smile. "Well, Uncle we were all right behind you when I spotted a small lake not far away from our trail. I thought we all could get a quick bath and still catch up with the group." Fili lied.

"A bath?!You three stopped for a bath in the middle of travail?!" Bilbo cleared his throat awkwardly stepping forward. "Excuse me Thorin but it caused no harm, and I was way over due for a good soak honestly." Throin looked over at the hobbit for a moment before releasing Fili.

"Kili, is this true?" Thorin asked crossing his arms. Kili nodded not daring to speak. "And this bath, was nothing more than a...bath?" He questioned all three, they all nodded. Throin glared at the two before Turning back towards the company.

"Dwalin, lead the company to the nextcheck point of the trail, I have to speak to these three." Dwalin nodded remounting his horse. "You heard him,back on you ponies." Dwalin commanded. "Um, Do you mind if I stay a while i have to find my extra glove I lost." Bofur asked nervously shooting a look of concern to Bilbo. Bilbo bit at his lip and shook his head. What ever Throin had to say Bilbo didn't want Bofur to hear it. "You'' live without it, mount your pony and lets go." Dwalin commanded. Bofur signed and hopped on his pony. Shooting Bilbo one more look of concern he rode off with the rest. Throin turned his attention back to the three, Kili had now slightly retreated behind Fili, His face still stern. "What is the Meaning of this Thorin." Bilbo asked sounding as offend as he could. "Just a bath? How stupid do you think I am? Fili don't you know I know you smile when you lie?And Kili you hide behind your brother when you think you've been caught and Bilbo,Those twitching Bunny ears of yours give you away, Now I want to know and I want to know right now, What the HELL happened back there between you all and i want to know NOW!" Bilbo gulped, his bunny ears twitching uncontrollably. They were in big trouble now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't get so angry uncle it was truly only a Bath!" Fili defended trying his best to calm his rather intimidating uncle.

"Don't even Fili!" Thorin yelled dismissing any argument left in his eldest nephew. Kili stepped forward towards Throin. Swallowing hard, he spoke.

"Uncle it...wasn't any a bath, we...we" He chocked trying to find a way to tell his uncle that he had slept with his lump in his throat cleared only for a moment.

"We-"

"I had to tell them that I was in love with Bofur!" Fili yelled interrupting Kili. Kili paused. Love with Bofur? When did this happen?

Throin's eyebrows lifted in shock. "In love with...Bofur?Is that right?" He asked looking over at Bilbo. Bilbo pushed his lips together tightly trying his best to pretend he didn't feel Thorins eyes on him. He didn't want to lie on FIli's behalf but the moment to tell the truth had passed.

"Yes...and we wanted to keep it a secret from everyone stayed back and talked it over while we soaked." He lied. Thorin was silent. His eyes darted between the three before he spoke.

"Fili, you are the air to the Throne if I were to fall. We are on the way to reclaim our home land and you are focusing on such nonsense?!" Thorin roared staring daggers at the young prince. Fili took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Forgive me uncle.I will focus for now on."He replied. Throin nodded down at Fili and then eyed Kili and Bilbo.

"Kili, take you brother and fallow the company. I need a word with the Rabbit alone." Kili's eyes widen in slight terror. He knew this "talk" would not involve many words. Fighting his urge to decline the order , he elbowed Fili and the two gathered upon their ponies.

"I'll join you all soon." Bilbo said attempting to comfort the two worried dwarfs. They both nodded and rode off. They were some distance away when Fili signed.

"That was intense." He said clearing his throat.

"Fili...He's going to take Bilbo." Kili whispered, his eyes welting up with tears. Fili stroked at his beard trying his best not to picture Thorin taking his brothers beloved.

"I know. Don't think of it to hard brother, We'll have a word with Bilbo as soon as we can." He reached over and petted his younger brothers shoulder.

As soon as they were out of view, Bilbo found himself painfully pined up against the ground, Thorin hovering over him.

"What in the Hell?!" He shouted, pain shooting down his back.

"You have been quite disobedient, Rabbit." Thorin said yanking at Bilbo's ears. Bilbo winced.

"I am NOT a Rabbit! I am a Hobbit, get off of me!" Bilbo demanded trying his best to push Thorin away to no avail. Instead,Thorin bit at his neck hard and viciously, leaving bruises as he made his way up the fragile boys neck.

"I thought I made it clear that you are mine." Thorin barked biting Bilbo with more force.

"I belong to myself!" Bilbo sassed clawing at Thorin shoulders.

"Mmm, so you think so?" Thorin asked sliding off Bilbo's coat and shirt.

"I know so." Bilbo shouted watching Thorin's hands strip him of his clothes." I belong to the shire!"

"Only the Shire?" Throin asked unlacing Bilbo's trousers.

"And Bag End!"

Bilbo couldn't keep his mind straight. Thorin's hands had found their way into his trousers and discovered Bilbo's nearly painful erection. He dragged his palm up and down the shafted slowly before squeezing and stroking vigorously.

"While you're here on MY quest. In MY Company you belong to me!" Thorin teased,his voice rougher and deeper than Bilbo has ever heard. He stroked harder drawing out loud moans from Bilbo. Thorin bit at his neck once more quickening his pace.

"Now, you tell me, tell me who you belong to." Thorin demanded.

Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut burying his head in the fur of Thorin's jacket.

"Y-ah!You!" Bilbo groaned, releasing into Thorin's hand. Thorin smiled kissing Bilbo's cheek gently.

"Don't forget it."

Kili and Fili caught up the company sooner than they expected, slowing as they neared Bofur's pony trailing lazily behind the company. Bofur smiled up at the two.

"Hello Bofur." Fili breathed giving him a wide unconvincing smile. Bofur looked to the opposite side of him at Kili who didn't bother to even pretend things were going his way.

"What happened back there?" He asked turning his gaze back at Fili.

"We almost got caught." He sighed relived that his uncle hadn't torn his head from his shoulders yet.

"Got caught?" Bofur asked seeking questions.

"Don't tell him Fili! He'll go run his mouth to everyone!" Kili wined. Bofur rolled his eyes returning his gaze back to Fili.

"Don't worry Kili, Bofur is on our side." Fili spoke turning back to Bofur. "We had our way with Bilbo in the lake." He said proudly. Bofur went quiet for a moment. Trying his hardest to kill any images his mind were making of the three of them going at it.

"You...You know he has laid with you're uncle." Bofur corrected clearing his throat. He watched as both FIli and Kili nod.

"We figured that, but I can't sit through another day and listen to Kili wine about how smart, funny, interesting Bilbo is. Especially now since he's got those ears and-"

"I am still here Fili!" Kili yelled angry that Fili could spill months of secrets to Bofur in one sentence. Bofur chuckled reaching over to pet Kili.

"Don't worry Laddie, your secret is safe with me! You want Bilbo for your own though that's dangerous. If Bilbo wants you, I'll be willing to help out." Bofur said ruffling Kili's hair. Kili couldn't help but smile. What had started as a gentle spark for the Hobbit had just some how turned into a flame. The moment was halted by the sound of hooves approaching the company. They looked back to see Bilbo and Thorin riding up to them. Thorin wore a grin as he rode past the three heading to the front of the line to meet back up with Dwalin. Bilbo fallowed behind. He's bunny ears limp and face pale as he rode past the two without a hello.

"Oh no." Bofur whispered.

"Oh no indeed." The brothers agreed. Night fell quickly as the group set up for camp. Each of them were assigned a job to help out with the stay for tonight. Fili was to help Bofur cook the food, Dwalin,Balin,Thorin and Ori set up camp, Bilbo was on fire wood duty, Kili was to scope out the upcoming path and the others were to do something of good value for the camp. Kili was existed. Both he and Bilbo were to be away from the company and though Kili was planning on doing his job, he also took in the opportunity to steal a word with Bilbo. He rushed past the tree and up a few hills past the camp to check for clarity and when he found it he scuttled back where he had seen Bilbo go. The darkness had settled in by now and Kili wouldn't have seen Bilbo if it weren't for The puff ball sticking from Bilbo's trousers in the air when Bilbo bend over to Pick up some stray wood.

"Master Rabbit!" Kili said keeping his voice down as best he could.

"Its Baggins!" Bilbo protested swirling around to meet Kili's gaze. It softened quickly as he realized who it was.

"Kili? What are you doing?" Bilbo asked dropping the fire wood he kept in his hands and approached the young dwarf.

"To see you!" He relied excitedly.

Bilbo furred his eyebrows but eased them as he realized what Kili wanted.

"Look Kili. No more intimacy ok? We almost got caught last time plus now I-"

"What?That's, that's not what I wanted." Kili interrupted sightly offended.

"Not what you wanted?If not that then what is it?" Bilbo asked in a annoyed tone. He didn't want to be caught by Thorin again. Though he had rather liked his punishment, he feared that the next one wont be so kind.

"I...I wanted to tell you that I...I'm" Kili chocked.

"What?That your what?" Bilbo asked trying to hurry Kili so he could return with the fire wood.

"I'm very fond of you Bilbo, and that I wish to...to court you." He finally said, his face red like a tomato. This was his first confession, he had thought it over time and time again but he was sure Bilbo was what he wanted.

Bilbo was silent for a minute before speaking up.

"So...you...you want to court with me?" He asked racking his brain for explanations other than the one in front of him. Kili nodded furiously. "Kili I can't...we can't-" Bilbo started but was interrupted by Kili crashing his lips against his. He fought at first attempting to free himself but some how found himself melting into the kiss instead. It was something about how soft Kili's lips felt against his, how warm they were. Kili pulled away slowly, rapping his hands around the Hobbit's waist and pulling him closer to himself. "Do you except my offer?" He spoke his voice soft and almost impatient . Bilbo bit at his lip gazing into Kili's eyes and as hard as it was, he shook his head side to side. The smile on Kili's face died instantly and was replaced with a pained one. Like someone had struck him. "N-No?Why not?" He asked trying to swallow the lump rising in his throat. "Kili." Bilbo said pushing away from Kili's grasp. "Kili I...Thorin he-"

"Oh so this is about Thorin?" Kili interrupted angrily. "Kili listen its just your uncle he-"

"Got to you first?!Right?" Kili spat throwing his hands up in frustration. "Fine, I'll prove to you then!Prove to you that i'm a better suitor for you than Thorin!" He shouted pulling Bilbo into a hard Kiss before storming off. Bilbo stood there listening to Kili's angry foot steps disappear into the night. "Well" He breathed picking up the fire wood he had dropped earlier. "Into the lions den then." Preparing himself as best he can, he fallowed Kili's foot prints back into the camp ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili watched as his brother made his way towards the group camp.

"Kili, back so soon?" He asked, the smirk on his face dying as Kili stormed passed him to his bed roll behind the two.

"Something wrong I see." Fili half joked fallowing cautiously after him brother.

"I talked to Bilbo." Kili mumbled angrily flopping down onto the bed roll. Fili did the same, eyeing the other dwarfs as they stomped around doing there part for the camp site.

"And what did he say?" Fili asked lightly.

"He'd rather be courting Uncle." Kili answered, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth as they were spoken.

"Uncle?!" Fili nearly shouted. As if on Que, Thorin returned to the camp, Fire wood and other supplies packed underneath his arms and piled on his back. Not far behind, Bilbo appeared, eyes sparkling as they stared up at Thorin.

"I'll show him."Kili whispered, standing to help the others with the camp,"I'll show him how much I love him."

The next week Kili did everything he could to be next to Bilbo. When they awoke in the morning, he would be the first to fix Bilbo a bowl of soup for breakfast, when they took to the road he'd ride closer to Bilbo even going as far as to fan the flies away from Bilbo's fluffy ears as they rode. This day in particular the company had taken to camp earlier than normal in fear of rain washing away their path once more. Bilbo sat cheerfully legs crossed back straightened as Ori sat behind him fitting with his brown curls.

"Careful Ori!"Bilbo winced when Ori yanked at a strand a little too hard.

"Sorry Bilbo, but if you want a dwarf braid you have to be able to take some pain." Ori apologized trying harder to be gentle.

"What braid will you give him?" Kili asked stepping away from the other Dwarfs conversation into theirs.

"Just a commoners braid." Ori replied smiling as Kili sat beside him.

"That would be fine, but it's a bit boring, let me try." Kili spoke basically pushing Ori from behind Bilbo to take his place.

"Oh, Kili, you can braid?" Bilbo asked feeling slightly uncomfortable. He among other Dwarf's in the party had begun to notice Kili shadowing him more and more. It's a wonder how Thorin had not noticed yet. Kili undid Ori's previous braid.

"Yeah a little, I'll give you a better one." Kili smiled rubbing the area between Bilbo's bunny ears. Bilbo shivered a line of blush cascaded across his face.

"A better one?" Bilbo repeated, his eyes darting around the company to make sure no eyes were one the two. Indeed there wasn't.

"A courting braid." Kili proclaimed gathering up the necessary amount of hair and twisting them together.

"Courting?!" Bilbo asked way louder than he thought was necessary. "Kili I, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry!" Kili comforted twisting the strands of Bilbo's hair into a tight neat braid above his right ear. "It will be courting availability. I think you will look beautiful with it." He smiled. Fili, who still stood not far away with the other Dwarf's began to worry. Every now and again Thorin would glance over at Kili and Bilbo with a look that worried Fili.

"Uncle, do you think we will reach the next camp site on time?" Fili asked knowing he had chosen the right topic to distract his uncle.

"Indeed I think we will, we are on schedule even with our frequent stops. Thorin replied starting his walk over to Kili and Bilbo, who both looked up at him with slight fear. Fili had failed to keep his uncles attention. Thorin stared at the unfinished braid in Bilbo's hair.

"You braid well Kili." Thorin praised. Kili shot him an unsure smile.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes." Thorin replied now looking at Bilbo who stared shyly back at him. His bunny ears hanging low. "The courting braid suits you incredibly well Bilbo." Thorin complimented, his voice going softer than anyone but Bilbo has heard. This caused every Dwarf to fall silent and revert there attention to the scene before them. Fili bit at his bottom lip nervously as he too looked on.

"However."Thorin continued, "A braid so symbolic on someone as fair as you shouldn't be done by two people who are acquaintances . Undo the braid Kili. It is reckless of you to place such a braid on your friend." Thorin spoke, his eyes locked onto Bilbo's. Kili swallowed, his chest growing heavy, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Reckless, right. I thought it would look beautiful on the rabbit as well. I just thought I would-"

"Undo the braid Kili." Thorin interrupted, his voice returning to the booming voice everyone secretly feared but respected no less. Bilbo swallowed nervously, Kili's hands were still tenderly rapped into his hair with no sign of undoing the braid. Panicking slightly he pulled away from Kili's warm grasp undoing the braid himself.

"No need to argue. " He reassured standing up and smiling at the two. "It's supper time is it not? Let's hop to it..No pun intended." Bilbo hurried.

"Aye, supper." Balin added, his eyes squinting suspiciously at the three before him. The company hurried along setting up camp and soon they all sat at the fire enjoying the minimum meal of soup and rabbit,who Bilbo unsurprisingly refused to , he sipped on the cooling soup and nibbled happily on the bundle of carrots that Kili proudly brought to him moments before. Thorin,who sat next to him could not help but to smile over at him as he nibbled vigorously at the carrots before him, so much so that he'd forget the soup that sat in front of him.

"You've grown accustom to carrots now." Thorin smiled setting his empty bowl in front of him. Bilbo looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I have always enjoyed carrots. Chopped carrots in vegetable soup, steamed carrots mixed and severed with fish." Bilbo defended taking another big bite out of the carrot he held tightly.

"Yes, Carrots served with meals, never carrots alone." Thorin smiled. "It seems like you really are becoming a rabbit."

"You take that back, you bloody Dwarf!" Bilbo snapped, unconsciously taking another bite of his carrot. Kili watched the two from across the fire, envious of Thorin's ability to captivate Bilbo so easily.

"If you keep staring like that everyone will soon take notice." Fili spoke softly beside his bother. Kili shook his head gently looking over at his brother. Fili smiled over at him, concern written painfully on his face.

"Are you sure." Fili asked lowering his voice."That you want him." Kili nodded sharply before downing the rest of hos soup. "Tonight Fili, The plan is a go."

As the Night began to settle in heavy rain clouds gathered in the dark sky and the rain begun to pour on the company. Annoyed, the grumpy dwarf's huddled close together underneath the shabby remains of the sunken roof of a abandoned human home. However, Bilbo stayed awake cuddled beside Thorin .The heavy rain pounded against the tin roof sounded like wailing to his sensitive rabbit ears.

"Bilbo." A voice whispered close to him in the darkness. Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

" What the devil!?" Bilbo whispered back.

"It's me Kili, Do not be loud!" Kili's voice whispered careful not to wake his uncle. Bilbo's eyes darted around the darkness unable to make out the dark figure now appearing before him.

"Keep quite Master Baggins." Kili whispered yanking Bilbo up and dragging him out into the small shack and into the rain.

Now that Bilbo could see Kili's grinning face lit up by the full moon, he frowned.

"What are we doing?!" He complained as the warm rain poured down on the two. His feet sinking uncomfortably in the mud below.

"I needed to talk to you." Kili spoke louder. "Fili! It's time!" He called and Fili came running. Bilbo's face twisted in confusion as Fili appeared suddenly from behind the shack with fake bunny ears crafted excellently with stray and rabbit hide.

"Good luck lads!' Fili whispered winking at the two and quietly walking into the darkness of the shack. Quietly, he replaced Bilbo's place in the depths of Thorin's sleepy grasp.

Thorin groaned squeezing Fili close to him."Where did you go Bilbo?"Thorin whispered not opening his eyes.

Fili, wide eyed took in a deep breath and in the best 'i'm definitely Bilbo' voice he replied."To the loo." Thorin groaned in approval as he slipped back into slumber.

Meanwhile, Kili dragged Bilbo further away from the shack.

"Now wait a minute, I said WAIT!" Bilbo yelled snatching his hand away from Kili.

"Kili We have spoken of this before." Bilbo started but stopped when Kili sadden gaze fell upon him. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Kili, while I am flattered of your interest I belong to Thorin."

"How could you say that?"Kili asked sternly, his breath quickening. "How could you be so sure you have no feeling for me?"

"I...I do not know but..." Bilbo started, unsure why he could not answer.

"Because he has had you, because he is the only one you allowed to fill you Bilbo and if you could give me a chance." Kili begged stepping closer to the confused Hobbit. "Please Bilbo." He whispered taking Bilbo by the hips gently. Bilbo gritted his teeth in silence before gazing up into Kili's pleading caramel eyes.

"No Kili." He whispered turning around and started towards the shack.

"Bilbo!" Kili shouted crashing his front against the the hobbit from behind. He wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Let me show you that I am better." He pleaded backing up fast until his back collided with the front of a large tree. The branches shook from the collision.

"Kili!" Bilbo begged starring tightly weaved branches above them sheathed them from the rain. He was glad at least for that. Kill, back still pushed against the tree slide down until his sat firmly onto the ground below and Bilbo seated onto his lap.

"Kili please." Bilbo pleaded once more. "I am just a Hobbit, nothing special There are others that-"

"THERE IS NO ONE ELSE!" Kili shouted pulling Bilbo the first time in a long time, his vision blurred and tears trailed his face. "There is no one else that could make me feel like you do. No one else that I ache to touch, to be around like you. Forgive me, forgive me but I can't let you leave without this." Kili spoke, his voice breaking painfully in Bilbo's ears. Bilbo sat still as Kili gently pulled down his trousers. He watched, mouth pressed tightly as his pale thighs were exposed in the moonlight.

"You think I'd understand after this?"Bilbo asked, his voice nearly drowned out by heavy rain. Kili tossed aside Bilbo's trousers finally starting on his own.

"If you don't, I will take my leave." Kili spoke, his cock hard and leaking up against Bilbo's soaked bunny tail.

"Will you?" Bilbo moaned,his breath hiccuping and kili placed soft kisses down his neck. His cock growing as well.

"But if you insist of me staying." Kili whispered stroking Bilbo's member painfully slow.

"If I insist?" Bilbo repeated moving his hips with each slow stroke.

"I'll be with you always." Kili whispered, his words lighting a fire in Bilbo, one he hasn't felt since his younger years. Kili's strokes quickened pulling harder with each motion.

"I'll hold you as I can for as long as I can if you let me, just let me fill you Bilbo." Kili begged.

"Okay." Bilbo breathed, "please show me." Kili swallowed nervously, this was the first time anyone has allowed him to enter such a bond with him. He knew it required preparation but they were void of the right materiel. He lifted Bilbo slightly placing his painfully hard cock to Bilbo hole and paused.

"It will hurt." He warned.

"I want it to, GODS Kili show me how much I mean to you!" Bilbo begged impatiently. Kili smiled, Lowering the small hobbit onto his member. Bilbo winced as Kili's ripped through him, filling him in a mix of incredible pain and pleasure.

"Oh wow." Kili huffed. flexing his cock uncontrollably against Bilbo's tight walls.

"Get the hell on with it." Bilbo demanded, his hand flying to his cock, stroking it painfully fast. Kili did as told lifting the tiny body and easing him back down on to him. Bilbo felt better than he had ever expected. He tried again lifting and lower Bilbo onto his cock.

"More Kili!" Bilbo moaned, pleasure taking over the pain. Kili smirked pulling Bilbo closer to him and lifting both of his legs to his Bilbo Just enough room for his hand to rapidly stroked himself.

"Bilbo!" Kili groaned, pounding mercilessly into the willing body. Bilbo's eyes rolled as his head fell back onto Kili's shoulder, his bunny ears hitting Kili in the face in the process. The knot in Bilbo's stomach pulled tighter as he felt his end nearing. Reaching back with his free hand he scratched at Kili's neck, murmuring unintelligible words under his breath.

"Bilbo I-" Kili moaned "I.."

"Say it!" Bilbo begged digging his nails deeper into Kili's neck. Sending scales of delicious pain down his spine. He couldn't last for much longer.

"I love you." He moaned loudly, an orgasm ripping through him, a white haze flashing before his eyes. Bilbo fallowed after, spilling his seed over his set quietly catching their breath, listening to the rain drops slowing. Bilbo smiled blinking lazily as soft rays of the morning broke through the tree branches, cascading down on the two.

"The sun is up." He spoke easing himself off of Kili and grabbing his trousers. "W should head back."

Kili smiled pulling his trousers up as well.

"Did I show you?" Kili beamed at Bilbo. Bilbo bit at his lip straightening his hair.

"I believe you did." He relied reaching his hand out for Kili. Kili took it, kissing the hobbit's small hand and then his soft lips.

"Will you court me?"

Bilbo smiled."If you don't mind courting out of your species."

The two walked hand and hand towards the camp site, but stopped as they heard yelling come from the abandoned shack. Fili, flew from the open door to the ground below the couples feet.

"Fili?!" Kili worried running to his brothers aid. Fili stared at them briefly,his ice blue eyes wide with turned quickly towards Kili garbing at him frantically.

"Kili you have to get out of here, uncle knows!" Fili's warning came too late as Thorin stopped out of the house eyes blazing with anger as they settled on Kili and Bilbo.

"How dare you?! I trusted you Kili! WE WERE FAMILY.!" Thorin roared. Fear enveloped Kili as Thorin stormed towards them. Holding his breath, he prepared for the worst.


End file.
